Return Of The Uzumaki
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: After 5 years of torment at the hands of the village a young Naruto Uzumaki runs away. Several years later Team 7 whilst on a mission protecting Tazuna meets an older Naruto. What will happen then?
1. Prologue

**Return Of The Uzumaki Part 1 Prologue**

 **Summary: After 5 years of torment at the hands of the village a young Naruto Uzumaki runs away. Several years later Team 7 whilst on a mission protecting Tazuna meets an older Naruto. What will happen then?**

 **A/N: Another Idea this is an AU story it still follows some of Canon but a lot of it is different the pairing of the story is NaruSaku maybe NaruSakuIno haven't decided yet. There will also be many surprises in the story so stay tuned.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

A small whiskered blond haired boy runs for his life, this isn't anything new for him for five years he's been tormented by this village and for what he doesn't even know, the young boy Naruto Uzumaki has been glared at spat at beaten with an inch of his life on multiple occasions, he's been stabbed, poisoned, burned you name it the village have done it to him luckily enough he's not been sexually abused by them.

Most times it's just glares and name calling the worst cases are when villagers are drunk, or on his own birthday a day that should be a happy moment for him is utter hell.

He has no idea why the villagers do this to him they call him demon spawn, Kyuubi reincarnate whatever that means, they call him a murderer and that confuses him as he's never hurt anyone his whole life. Whenever he tells them this the beatings get worse. It's not only the villagers he's seen Ninja's attack him also.

How he's still alive he doesn't know, of course one day every year the year of a festival of the defeat of the Kyuubi are the worst it sux for him because the festival falls on his birthday and that day is utter hell for him always running, hiding doing whatever he can to avoid a beating not that he ever gets away from a beating they always find him somehow.

When he's taken to the doctors you'd think they would help him but you'd be wrong again there job is to help people but they don't see him as a person there just like the villagers they could be the cruellest of them all.

Intentionally poisoning him to test out the effects and never giving him the antidotes he always seems to fight the poisons somehow not that he knows how.

To them he's just a guinea pig and a demon, it's another reason he hates going to the hospital. He always heals it confuses him because he knows there's very few people that are actually nice to him.

There's three ANBU he knows of that seem to care about him one has long Purple hair and is called Neko he knows she's a female the other one called Inu well he's a male but doesn't really talk to him. Then there's weasel that was always very secretive. The Ichiraku's care for him and they allow him to eat at their shop for free as he has no money.

The only downside is that there were never busy by associating with the so called Demon not that they seem to care. The last person is the Hokage he's a kind old man Naruto's only met him a few times and he calls him Jiji and the Hokage doesn't seem to mind always laughs actually. But he doesn't see him that much as he's far too busy.

Speaking of his birthday it was a few days ago and every year the beatings get worse the first two years were OK maybe they wanted to wait until he could walk or run before they chased him like some sick game of cat and mouse.

This brings us to the here and now another day of hunting it's still the festival a weeklong festival means a week of constant beatings and running away. He's getting faster though all the running and being so small really helps him from getting away not that it ever gets him anywhere.

As well as his speed his stealth skills have picked up as he's running he sees the gates. He stops and looks back and hears a crowd of people searching for him he just sighs and starts running again not even to stop running when he passes through the gate he just keeps running as far as his little legs will carry him.

He's been running for a few hours now he has amazing stamina which helps him run for great distances. He looks down and sees his attire a ripped white t-shirt with several holes in them his shorts not much better.

He looks down at his feet he doesn't even own any sandals so his feet are covered with blood. Also he has no money or weapons, what exactly is he going to do.

He looks back the way he came then looks all around he has no idea where he is, should he turn back and go home but why, why go home to more beatings they hate him so why return there.

He sits down against a tree and just sits there "Sorry Jiji, Neko, Inu, Weasel Ichiraku's but I'm not coming back ever, I hate it there and I'm never coming back I'll miss you all though.


	2. Menma Ukita

**Return Of The Uzumaki Part 2 Menma Ukita**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone time for chapter 2, I got mixed reviews about Chapter 1 yes it will be NaruSaku that is not negotiable if you don't like the pairing simple don't read it, and yes it will remain NaruSaku that is all, there are plenty of surprises, and OC's in this story, Naruto will be strong in this story and a new idea from a friend has given me a new idea to make Naruto stronger, to OO ZOO MAAA KII I agree NaruHina wouldn't work, yes Naruto doesn't trust or like Konoha the reason he returns will be made known in a few chapters time. In this chapter and for a few others the people Naruto meets will know him as Menma but I will still call him Naruto normally.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a few days since Naruto left Konoha, the village he was born in, the village that terrorised him for five years, the village that he'd rather never see again, but something in the back of his mind is telling him they will come for him and force him back, he won't go willingly that's for sure but he'll just have to get stronger.

He stayed in villages and although he didn't want to do it he stole food, and clothes to survive, how he got away with it was also unusual, After getting as far away as possible from the places he stole from he arrives in another village, his little legs aching in pain from running a long way.

The village he is in now seems to be having some type of festival, at first he's nervous remembering the festival he usually witnessed which was the damn Kyuubi festival, and concededly being his birthday how karma was such a bitch to him he doesn't know.

This village festival seems to be different he overhears people talking about a harvest and how well they did, he asked if he could help, he expected to be swore at or chased away but the women just smiled at him and gave him jobs to do.

For the next week he helped with preparing for the festival, he was also given a place to stay and food, so for him it was great, he'd even been promised money so a win, win for him.

He stayed during the festival, and helped out he got to play with the other kids also so that was a new experience he could get used to this, but he still wanted to become a ninja, although he wasn't sure how he could seeing as he's not in Konoha anymore.

With the money he was given he was able to buy some food, the women who surprisingly let him stay with them during the preparation for the festival even surprised him by making him some clothes seeing as his were kind of in need of repair, she made him some trousers, a t-shirt and some underwear and lastly some sandals.

With his money he bought more clothes and a knife as he knew he would have to move on soon. He wanted to experience the life of a fisherman, as one of the boys he played with told him what they did and to Naruto it seemed cool.

He heard about a boat heading to Wave Country, He was able to get a job on the boat doing odd jobs he again would be paid and supplied with food and a place to sleep so it was all good.

The day the boat arrived Naruto had to sneak on board and keep his head down the reason was not because he was a stowaway or anything but because of some ANBU from Konoha and they were looking for him, surprisingly nobody gave him up.

He was able to get away from the village and was now out on the ocean with the fisherman, it was fun seeing the cool looking fish and other strange monsters in the ocean, he put on some muscle also it was one of the reason's he decided to stay on the boat instead of disembarking at Wave Country.

He was told they would be returning to Wave Country within the month and that was fine hopefully if the ANBU went to Wave Country they would have moved on before he returned.

One major thing Naruto did was change his name to Menma Ukita, he's not really sure how he thought of the name but he liked it so the fisherman all called him Menma as did the villagers in the last village he stayed at.

When they returned to Wave Country a month later they paid him and they went their separate ways, Wave Country was a fishing village so he could still go fishing if he wanted which he enjoyed, like the last village and on the fishing boat he did odd jobs, it was how he met Tazuna a drunk old man who was also a builder.

Tazuna was a builder a quite well known one in the Wave country and he always did a great job when he wasn't drunk which unfortunately was most of the time, Naruto met Tazuna's daughter her name was Tsunami, she was a pretty women, who always seemed to smile, and the three of them became close friends.

Naruto never, told them where he was from, they gathered early on it wasn't a good idea as it seemed to depress there new friend. He lived with them in there guest room, it was because Tsunami wouldn't let Naruto live on the streets, he stayed there for a few months while Tazuna built Naruto's log Cabin deep within the woods.

Naruto wanted to live alone especially after the damn ANBU were seen again although it would mean he would have to always be on guard he wouldn't endanger anyone, the villagers in Wave Country all seemed like nice people.

Naruto was taught how to hunt by one of the fisherman of course Fish were easy to catch for him, but this would be the first time he's doing it without supervision.

We now find Naruto sneaking through the forest following tracks of a deer he's been following for the last hour when he comes to a strange sight, an unconscious woman at first he's cautious this could be a trap after all, of course he changes his mind when he hears a growling sound and sees a wolf circling the unconscious women.

He quickly rushes in and surprises the wolf by tackling it to the ground, it then tries to rip his throat out, he's not the strongest boy he's still only five after all.

He quickly stabs it in the throat with his knife, blood gushes out of the wound and goes all over Naruto, he keeps stabbing the wolf though as it seems to refuse to die, after the 20th stab the Wolf finally gives one last yelp before just collapsing on top of Naruto, for a few minutes he just lies there before finally heaving it off him.

He wipes the blood off his face before again approaching the women, he turns her over and sees a headband, she's a ninja although he doesn't know from where it's not Konoha's symbol he knows that much, there must be other Ninja villages.

He looks at her closely she's a beautiful women he sees blood in her hair so maybe she hit her head or something, he's not a doctor so he wouldn't know, other than that he can't seem to find anything else wrong with her not that he'll check under her clothes.

He looks around wondering where she came from he's thinking about maybe going to Tsunami to get some help, when he hears a grown and looks back at the women she slowly pulls herself into a sitting position before touching her head "Man that hurts."

Naruto looks at her "Are you OK."

She looks at him a five year old boy staring back at her, he's covered in blood but she doesn't think it's his she then sees the dead wolf ' _Taking on a wolf at his age, he's obviously got a death wish._ ' "Did you kill the wolf?"

He just shrugs and grins "Would you rather I let him eat you, that was what he or she was planning on doing,"

She chuckles "You're a bit young to be a Knight in Shining Armour."

Naruto shows her his knife "I have a sword does that count."

She chuckles "I think that's a Knife, but it seemed to have done the job still not very bright if you ask me. I doubt your parents would be happy that you're fighting wolves."

Naruto just sighs "I'm an Orphan I have no parents."

She nods and stands up "I'm sorry, so what are you doing here."

He grins "Hunting." He then starts to walk away "Have fun Kunoichi-Chan." He continues to walk away until he hears her tell him to wait so he looks over his shoulder "What now, I'm kind of busy you know, I have to eat tonight."

She smiles ' _Such a spirited little boy aren't you._ ' "You want some help; I do owe you after all."

He points to her headband "Haven't you gotten a mission or something, you're a Ninja going by your headband."

She looks at him and pulls off her headband ' _So I'm a Ninja, why can't I remember maybe it has something to do with my head wound._ ' "I guess I am, I can't remember anything well not much anyway so what's the name of my hero."

He looks at her ' _She's funny._ ' My name is Nar… Menma Ukita."

She raises an eyebrow at his little slip ' _He's hiding something, I wonder why, not that it's any of my business, and he knows I'm a Kunoichi so he must know about Ninja's._ ' "Menma huh, my name is Tabuki, but don't ask me how I know it just popped in my head, that's all I can tell you. If it's alright with you I think I'll stay with you for a while, unless you have a problem with that."

It's his turn to raise an eyebrow ' _Is that wise, she could stay in the village why would she want to stay with me._ ' "Why would you want to stay with me though?"

She smiles "Well, I sort of owe you don't I, plus I can help you with your hunting."

He shrugs ' _She is a Kunoichi, she could regain her memory and we could fight those ANBU if they come again._ ' "Fine, let's go."

She smiles and follows him and they both start hunting, she surprises Naruto by her use of weapon throwing knives plus she's deadly accurate, he grins ' _Note to self don't piss her off._ ' It's also surprising to her but she just goes with the flow maybe it's instinct or something, between them they kill two rabbits, a small deer and a small Boar.

Naruto carries the Rabbits and the small Boar while she carries the Deer back to his cabin. They put all the dead animals on a table, and they start skinning them, Tsunami, has given him a large cauldron like object, for his hunting, so after they skin everything she asks Menma to start making the broth while she cuts vegetables to make a stew.

After a few days she starts slowly getting her memory back, and she starts training him in the ways of the Ninja, he knows something by being in Konoha for five years, but she teaches him much more. Of course first it's the boring parts Naruto thinks learning about what being a Ninja entails.

After that she starts training Naruto/Menma in Taijutsu, within the first week of training he's learned every stance, punch, kick, block, grab she knows, he seems to be a quick learner more of a hands on kind of kid to reading as she saw how bored he got listening to her talking about being a Ninja.

When she's taught him her style she moves on to her Weapons, She doesn't use Kunai which he already knew but Throwing Knives, again it surprises her how quick he learns it how to hold them how the best way to release the knives, he's just as accurate as her it seems.

After three weeks of intense training she moved onto Chakra Control exercises as she realised he had problems creating a normal **Bunshin**. The first exercise she taught him was Tree Climbing of course he thought she was nuts he could do that already, until she showed him what she really meant and then he was mesmerised.

She's always giggling at his antics an eager student always wanting to know more. It took him about a week and a half to learn the Tree Climbing exercise then he went straight into the Walking on Water exercise which took the rest of the week.

By the time he's finished the Water Walking exercise her memories are almost back so she tells him more about herself, she tells him she's from another Ninja village called Sunagakure, and it's surrounded by sand, it amazes him because he's only heard of Konoha well because he lived there not that he'd tell her yet.

When she's told him about the other Ninja villages he finally tells her everything about himself, why he's here and everything, he doesn't know why really he's never trusted anyone really well he trusted Neko, Jiji Sandaime, and the Ichiraku's but he trusts her also.

She listens to everything and by what he's describing of his village and the villagers hatred of him it reminds her so much of her nephew Gaara, She's never had the opportunity to visit Konoha, but she wonders if all villages that have Jinchūriki treat them like that.

After he told her the truth about who he was something happened the Kyuubi introduced himself for the first time and he found out why he was hated and it brought him to tears, was he really a monster, it didn't make sense, he never acted like a monster, so why did they call him one, he'd never hurt anyone before.

For over a week after Kyuubi made himself known to Naruto he had nightmares, Tabuki had to hold him as he slept and calm him down, she became a mother figure to Naruto after not being able to have children herself because of a mission a year ago when she was captured and raped, she was able to escape but found out she could no longer have kids because of what happened so to her Naruto was her surrogate son.

After the week was up Naruto finally told her what happened, she was shocked not knowing that it was possible not that she ever asked or anything, she was also angry how could that damn fox scare a five year old like that if she could she'd have words with the damn fox, she then just comforted him. After the discussion he calmed down.

The next problem soon became apparent, he'd already told her about the ANBU from Konoha searching for him, the first time she actually saw them was when she was shopping for supplies and she saw them she overheard the ANBU asking about her surrogate son, of course to the village Naruto is Menma as he's not going to tell them the truth, nobody ever gave him up either so that was a relief.

When she returned she encountered a second group of ANBU they must have separated and searched themselves they had found Naruto and were engaging him in battle, they couldn't get close to him though as he kept throwing his Throwing Knives at them to keep them from casting Jutsu's he was just too fast for them.

She dropped her supplies and pulled out her own Throwing Knives and attacked also, a two pronged attack caught the ANBU by surprise and because of the deadly accuracy of them both none of the ANBU stood a chance to the onslaught.

When they were all dead Tabuki first checked her surrogate son for injuries before checking the ANBU, what she found confused her; these ANBU had a strange seal on their tongues.

She disposed of their bodies with a Katon Jutsu, after this incident Naruto/Menma introduced Tabuki to Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami. They all got on really well but neither Naruto/Menma or Tabuki told them who they really were that was for their sake as well as their own.

A few months later it was Naruto's sixth birthday and Tsunami baked Naruto/Menma a birthday cake this was all new to Naruto as he had told them some white lies about his early childhood although Tabuki knew the truth but kept that a secret. Tsunami and Tabuki both agreed that this year would be different they would show him what having a birthday really meant an experience that Naruto/Menma would just love, they all got him presents.

Tsunami made him some clothes, such as Boots, Combat trousers, a black shirt and a black jacket with a hood, she had heard about this material it was strange to her but apparently it changed to fit you like when you aged it also adjusted to your changes in height or weight.

Tazuna made him some tools for his cabin that he shared with Tabuki, Tazuna had made an extension when he found out that Tabuki lived there also, to Tazuna and his daughter Tabuki was Naruto/Menma's cousin who had been looking for him. Tabuki made Naruto/Menma more Throwing Knives, and Holsters, some Kunia and Shurikens, and lastly Ninja wire, so when he's strong enough he will be a great Ninja.

The only bad thing was Tazuna trying to get Naruto/Menma to try Sake, of course it ended badly as Tabuki and Tsunami found out and when the night was over Tazuna was covered with bruises which brought Naruto to laugh his head off. When Naruto and Tabuki returned to the Cabin Naruto told Tabuki that it was the greatest birthday he's ever had and couldn't wait for more, she just chuckled and told him if he loved his Birthday, then Christmas would be twice as exciting.

Every Couple of months the strange ANBU would come again, they did change their tactics though like taking villagers as hostages and threatening to kill them if he didn't go with them of course that never worked either they never knew about Tabuki and she was always his trump card so every time they tried the tactic it ended with death.

One time they almost caught him out, Tabuki was in the village with Tsunami collecting supplies as Tsunami had met someone called Kaiza a fisherman who had joined the village, and they had quickly fallen in love and she had fallen pregnant so that was why Tabuki was with her now.

The way the strange ANBU had almost caught him out was by using Ayame Ichiraku, they must have found out that before he left Konoha she and her father were close to the young Naruto, Of course when Naruto saw her he didn't think much of it thinking it was another ploy until one of the ANBU called her Ayame Ichiraku and that got Naruto's attention although his facial expressions didn't give anything away.

Naruto inwardly smiled ' _If that's how pretty Ayame-Chan now looks then she's very pretty._ ' He then notices something's off ' _Nice try although she had black eyes not blue nice try though, you almost had me._ ' He then throws a Throwing Knife at the skull of Ayame. He then smirks as the Ayame in front of him dissolves into Mud. The ANBU were surprised by this how did he figure it out of course they didn't have much time to think on it as their deaths quickly followed.

A year later and again Naruto had had his seventh birthday two days ago; this would be another unexpected twist in Naruto's life, a life of sadness it seems. Naruto and Tabuki are sparing when Tabuki stops

"Naruto-Kun, I want you to run as fast as you can into the woods, there here again but there are too many this time around, maybe one survived or was hidden, don't come back you here me."

Naruto looks at her "I can stay and fight with you we can take them, please Tabuki-Chan, don't send me away."

She looks at him in shame "Please Naruto-Kun, do this for me; run I'll be OK just go now, before they arrive."

He looks at her and tears start pouring down his face but he quickly nods and runs away, he wants to stay and fight but she won't let him he knows that, she won't be able to concentrate on the fight if all she's doing is worrying about him, the element of surprise is not on their side this time they must have found out about her.

As soon as he reaches the forest he keeps running she looks back ' _Be safe my son._ ' She then looks back at 50 ANBU come into the clearing, Naruto is watching from the trees he saw the 50 ANBU come into the clearing he wants to ignore her order and help but he doesn't so just runs.

He hides in a cave he found it must have been a badger or other animal's house or something he then listens to the sounds of battle, and he just cries hoping his mother figure would be OK.

Two hours later and the sounds of battle is over, he's about to crawl out and run back to Tabuki when he spots five injured ANBU come into the clearing that leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He waits until they have moved on before he crawls out of his hiding place and creates five **Mizu Bunshin's** he tells them what to do and they all nod and run up trees and get into position, Naruto runs up the tree and nods to his clones who all pull out Throwing Knives and let loose on the unsuspecting ANBU.

They all drop dead before they know what happened, He checks their tongues and realises there the same as before something doesn't make sense he knows Jiji wouldn't send them to kill him so it must be someone else but who.

He slowly makes his way back to where the battle took place what he sees is utter chaos, destroyed trees bodies all over the place it's a bloodbath, ANBU literally cut in half from Tabuki's wind attacks.

When she found out he was also a wind user she helped him improve his attacks, and told him about using Wind Chakra on his throwing knives, which he did. He is only seven but he's used to death by now although this is scary to see then he sees Tabuki lying on the ground.

He slowly approaches her always on guard like she taught him there could be more ANBU about but it seems there isn't so he drops down beside her again there is blood dripping down her head and she has slashes all over her body it must have been one hell of a battle, he then sees a deep wound in her chest, and her clutching it with her hand.

"Tabuki-Chan, are you OK, answer me."

She slowly looks up "Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry, I'm dying, I got cocky I guess and got caught."

He looks at her already crying "You can't leave me, you're not going to die."

She smiles and then coughs up some blood, the wound must have caused internal bleeding or something. "Naruto-Kun, I see you as my son, I told you I can't have kids but you are the son I could never have, and I love you OK, I'm so sorry for leaving you all alone again, please forgive me, but you have Tazuna and Tsunami."

Naruto's now bawling this is too much for him, Tabuki pulls herself up into a sitting position although it hurts her greatly to do so, she then hugs Naruto, "I love you, Naruto-Kun, remember that although I am leaving you" She puts her hand over his heart "Know that I'll always be in your heart now stop crying."

He looks at her "It's not fair."

She quickly wipes the tears from his face "Remember Naruto-Kun, this is what could happen the price to pay for being a ninja, now focus and listen to me, you have the heart of a Ninja, you make me very proud to have known you, your my special boy, mourn me but don't take too long you have to remain strong and don't be reckless."

Naruto looks at her "Why didn't you go back to Suna, you would have been safe, why stay with me, now I'm going to lose you also, I'll be alone again."

She smiles "And leave my son all alone, not going to happen Naruto-Kun."

"So why didn't you take me with you, I would have gone there with you."

She winces in pain "Although I would have liked that but because you're like my nephew, a Jinchūriki, your life would have been miserable, plus I have been away too long, who's to say they wouldn't consider me a Missing-Nin, I couldn't take the risk."

"Plus Naruto-Kun, if Konoha ever found out they would attack us thinking we kidnapped you, I would never allow that."

He sniffs "But…. But…"

She smiles "I'm so sorry, my time is almost up, just promise me one last thing, seal up my body in the special seal I told you about to preserve my body, and return it to Suna, Please do that for me, you remember about the seal right."

He nods "I remember, and I love you to Mom."

She smiles "And I love you my beautiful strong little boy, I have no regrets about anything you hear me, these last two years have been some of the most happiest moments of my life, goodbye Naruto-Kun."

He looks down at her "Tabuki-Chan, stay with me, don't leave me please."

There is no answer so he knows she's dead. He's just sitting there hugging Tabuki for over 10 minutes when he hears a gasp and looks up and sees Tazuna, Tsunami, Kaiza and her young son Inari.

Tazuna looks at what happened he then looks at Tabuki and checks for a pulse he turns to Tsunami and Kaiza and shakes his head before looking at Naruto "Are you hurt Menma."

Naruto just shakes his head "No, but they killed her they will pay for this."

Tazuna sighs and pats Naruto on the shoulder "Come on Menma, let's bury her OK, then we should head back to our home you need to get cleaned up you're a mess."

Naruto looks at Tazuna "I have a last request from Tabuki to fulfil." He opens up a scroll and places it on the ground "Help me places Tabuki on the scroll, she will be preserved and I will return her to her home that was her last wish."

Kaiza being the fittest picks up Tabuki and places her on the seal and they all watch as her body disappears into the scroll and it gets sealed up. Tsunami then takes Naruto's hand while Inari has the other one "Come on Menma, let's get you cleaned up and some food in you then you should rest you have had a traumatic event OK."

Naruto just nods his head and they return to Tazuna's house, Kaiza and Tazuna will deal with the bodies when Naruto sleeps although they wonder what just happened.


	3. Never Giving Up

**Return Of The Uzumaki Part 3 Never Giving Up**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter 3, This chapter Naruto will leave Wave Country and travel many places, Including Uzushiogakure and The Land Of Iron I hope you enjoy what happens. I'm not sure where Uzushiogakure actually was so for this story It is part of Wave Country close to the border of Fire Country and Water Country.**

 **Kyūbi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a week since Tabuki's death, In that time Naruto was very quiet he barely interacted with anyone, Tsunami was really worried about him but he just told her he was fine, the only time he acted normal was around Inari, Inari would always want to play with Naruto and he played with Inari cuddling him and letting him sit in Naruto's lap.

Tsunami liked that her son seemed to wake Naruto up, if only when he was awake. Naruto after a week returned to his house, but it just wasn't the same he and Tabuki-chan had made his log cabin into a real home but with her gone it just felt empty.

He remembered Tabuki's last words about him mourning but not for too long, he knows Tazuna, Kaiza and Tsunami are worried about him, but he knows that not Tabuki-chan's gone he knows he has to leave himself, he can't put any of them in danger he knows he should have left ages ago, although their good friends these weird ANBU won't stop coming and he doesn't want any of them to be used against him.

Neither Tazuna, Kaiza, or Tsunami had seen Naruto for two days Inari really missed Naruto and cried a lot. There all in Tazuna's house eating lunch when there's a knock at the door, Tsunami heads to the door and opens it and is surprised to see Naruto, she immediately knows something's wrong because he's armed and it seems he's planning on leaving.

"Menma, it's good to see you where have you been for two days, please come in."

Naruto just nods and heads inside there all glad to see him but knows something's up. Naruto looks around at them "I'll get straight to the point, I'm leaving, I have thought about it for a while, you saw what happened a week ago, ANBU have been after me for two years, Tabuki-chan died because she was around me, I don't want that happening to you."

Tazuna sighs "Menma, your seven years old, where are you going to go, I know you miss your cousin but there is no reason to run away."

Naruto sighs "She wasn't my cousin, I'm sorry for lying to you, and yes there is a reason to run I just told you, I'm leaving to keep you all safe, I'll miss you all, but I've been thinking about this all week, every few months they come for me now Tabuki-chan's dead, what's to stop them from coming back in a week or so, I know I'm seven but Tabuki-chan trained me well I can look after myself."

Kaiza sighs "There is no way of persuading you is there your minds made up."

Naruto nods "Yes, I don't want to see any of you get hurt because I'm here."

Tsunami quickly hugs Naruto then heads to the kitchen and starts making some more food. After a short time, she comes back "Here Naruto here's some food to keep you going we will all miss you, Inari will miss you a lot he sees you as his big brother."

Naruto looks around and hugs all of them with Inari being the last before he stands up he takes the food Tsunami provided for him and puts It in a scroll. He then heads to the door, he's just about to open the door when Tazuna talks "So do you know where you are going."

Naruto turns around and shakes his head "No, not really, but it would be best if I didn't tell you anyway for your own safety."

Tazuna nods "Take care Menma."

Naruto smiles he knows he's held things from them especially his proper name but again he's doing that for there own safety. "I will return sometime to check up on you guys." He turns to Kaiza "Keep them safe Kaiza."

He then turns to the door and opens it before heading out. He knows this is a sad thing for them like Tazuna said he's only seven years old but he's been trained well be Tabuki-chan.

As he's walking his annoying tenant makes himself known again **So your on the move again you may hate me and I hardly care but I am sorry you lost Tabuki she trained you well now it's time to continue your training but first we have a place to stop a place vital for you Kit.**

' _ **What are you talking about furball like I want anything from you.**_ '

 **Hate me all you want, but remember this I don't want you dying because you are weak because if you die I die.**

 _ **'So that's why I never died in Konoha?'**_

 **Yes kit, but if you did die I'd only be gone for three years**

 _ **'So you'd just continue wreaking havoc.'**_

 **Yes so are you going to listen to me now so we can get you stronger.**

 _ **'Fine, furball what do you want now?'**_

 **There is a ruined village that you will find interesting it's about your clan.**

Naruto after hearing that stops in shock ' _ **My Clan, I'm not from a clan.'**_

 **Actually kit you are, although your clan was destroyed years before you were born. Kyūbi can feel that sadness coming from his container Your clan was a great clan people feared them they were Seal Masters or Fūinjutsu experts, Kenjutsu, that's swordsman by the way and Ninjutsu specialists, think on this it took Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure to take it out they paid a heavy price.**

Naruto listens to everything finding out about his clan it was saddening to know his clan is no more the fact it took three villages to take his Clan out and the fact they paid a heavy price made Naruto happy, he was glad Sunagakure never helped seeing as Tabuki-chan was from Sunagakure that would have been painful.

 _ **'So where is this place we're going to and what's it called.'**_

 **Luckily we're not that far so it should take a few hours as it's on the other side of Wave Country. So let's get a move on as that old drunk said your only seven, so if you come across any ninjas your gonna be dead so keep your senses open.**

 _ **'OK then let's go furball.'**_

Naruto heads off using his speed rushing through the trees he stops after a few hours to start eating a Bento that Tsunami made him he smiles before tucking in. After that Kyūbi tells him to have a little spar before continuing on with his journey.

Kyūbi tells him he has to get on a boat unless he wants to run along the water using the Walking On Water Technique Tabuki-chan taught him. Naruto goes for the Water Walking Technique he found it fun even creating a clone and racing it.

A fisherman actually couldn't believe what he was seeing and had to rub his eyes several times before tossing his bottle of Sake to the other side of the boat.

Naruto didn't pay any attention he was having to much fun after an hour of running Kyūbi informed him to stop at the island he's approaching he does just that he beats his clone but barely and when he gets to the island.

He sees the ruins and that makes him sad he sighs as he looks around Kyūbi tells him this is Uzushiogakure or what's left of it. Naruto looks around the village it's sad to wonder how amazing this place was before it was destroyed.

 **It was a great village before it was destroyed, but enough about that there is a chakra signature in front of us**

 _ **'What's it hiding and where exactly is it?'**_

 **There seems to be a secret seal against the wall knowing the Uzumaki's like I do it's a hidden base of some kind. Just place your hand right in front of you but first cut your thumb and place it on the wall.**

Naruto does as asked and at first nothing happens when he hears a loud sound and where he placed his hand the rock seems to move to the side and there's a passage Kyūbi tells him to go follow the passage which he does then to go down the stairs again he does as asked.

When he gets down there he comes out into an opening, the first thing he sees is scrolls and books hundreds of them plus weapons, He smiles as he looks around taking the weapons and swinging them from side to side there so many cool weapons although some strange ones there are Katana's, and Broadswords, Axes, Spears, even some shields.

He smiles 'I think I'll learn to use these weapons.' He turns away from the weapons and looks at the scrolls and picks one up and looks through Tabuki-chan told him to look through scrolls even if he hates doing it. He reads a few words nothing really that interesting.

He picks up another one and smiles it's Kenjutsu styles he looks over at the Katana and smiles "Sweet." He continues looking and sees Broadswords and other swords and again smiles he continues looking and sees more swords and looks over at the weapons and grins "So many different sword styles this is going to be awesome."

He picks up another scroll and sees styles for the other weapons "Well this should keep me busy now I just need Clan Jutsu's." Again he picks up another scroll "And here they are."

For the next few days he reads every scroll he finds a Clone Jutsu called Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone Technique) This clone Jutsu also had another special ability as well as it being a Solid clone it had the ability of memory transfer, Kyūbi said this would come in handy for reading all the scrolls he suggested he lets the Kage Bunshin's read them while he starts training on what he's already learned.

After two weeks of reading from his clones everything is done he's started learning Fūinjutsu and has learned how to seal up stuff so his first job is to seal all the weapons followed by all the scrolls and everything else, this is Clan Jutsu's so should never fall into enemies hands well this was what Kyūbi suggested.

It was strange how Kyūbi knew so much about his Clan and he'll ask at a later time. He already has his next destination in mind The Land Of Iron, Kyūbi approved and said he could continue to train, maybe learning so much more using some of the skills he's learned through his clan such as strategy, and Clan Jutsu's.

 **Three Years Later**

Naruto's been in The Land Of Iron for three years now, he's grown up well, he's about 5,5 right now quite tall for his age, he's also put on some muscle, strangely enough after living there for a while he found a former Samurai no longer able to serve as a Samurai through injury after monitoring Naruto and realising his potential took him on as an apprentice.

That was two years ago, during that time he learned to use all of the Uzumaki weapons from Uzushiogakure, He's also learned all of the Clan Jutsu's, his Sensei Masanobu Masato wasn't best happy knowing he was using Ninjutsu thinking he was a Samurai, when he was told by Naruto he was a ninja and from Konoha before he left. Masanobu agreed to allow him to train.

He enjoyed his life on The Land Of Iron, he didn't just train he made some friends with some of the Samurai's kids, he trained with them in Kenjutsu. He eats some new types of food and also participated in a few skirmishes with Ronin Samurai and bandits.

Fighting in those types of battles were certainly different fighting in a unit was different then the hit and run tactics he was used to when fighting those strange ANBU, they never came to The Land Of Iron not that he wouldn't have just killed them like before.

It was also so peaceful when he wasn't training or helping out as a Samurai, He was surprised that Mifune the leader of the Samurai took notice of him after hearing about his strategies when dealing with the bandits and Ronin's.

Naruto's biggest test was when a group of Missing-nin entered The Land Of Iron, there was about 100 of them at first Naruto went there to do some recon for Mifune, his clones found out the numbers.

The skills of them and what their goals were they thought numbers would keep them safe such arrogance Naruto thought it reminded him of what he heard from Tabuki-chan about the Uchiha and Hyūga Clan.

He hardly remembered them from when he was there, Tabuki-chan told him how arrogant they were, how especially the Uchiha's had a superiority complex and they thought everyone was inferior to them. The Hyūga clan were so full of themselves like they were royalty.

After finding out everything he needed to know he sent a clone back to Mifune with what he wanted to know, The clone returned with three hundred Samurai the clone informed him he was to lead them in the battle, This was a surprise to Naruto he's only 10 after all, the Samurai was also surprised.

Once they arrived Naruto went over the enemies numbers, he sets it up so the Samurai are completely surrounding the enemies positions. Once they were in position he created several clones and sent them off to kill the Sentries silently then dispel. They did just that, once he received the memory of the sentries deaths he then had clones sent to each division of the samurai.

Once they arrived they were to inform the Archers to begin there assault. There were two volleys of arrows sent into the camp with no sentries out they were sitting ducks. Many of the ninjas were cut down by the arrows. After the second volley, the Samurai made there attack.

It was utter chaos in the camp they were just about to sleep for the night until the arrows were unleashed it caught them all by surprise. Then before they were prepared Samurai attacked the camp from all directions. The battle was short Naruto's clones sent several Jutsu's at the enemies before the Samurai made contact.

Naruto also engaged the enemy. The Missing-nin were all killed surprisingly only 10 Samurai were killed several were injured though but overall it was a success. Mifune was there to witness everything along with Naruto's sensei Masanobu Masato. They were both impressed with Naruto although like Wave Country they knew him as Menma Ukita.

After this, he continued working for Mifune, after that battle the Samurai just loved Naruto/Menma he was a hero and a great strategist in years to come. For another year he stayed with Masanobu and Mifune, until he told them it was time for him to move on.

He'd informed them that he was a Ninja at heart but being a Samurai was one of the greatest events in his life and he'll never forget what he's done and learned.

After leaving The Land of Iron, he travelled around the elemental nations, just being a normal traveller was interesting he changes his attire every few days so nobody knew what he looked like, He did see ANBU but not often and he was able to evade them. It wouldn't be advisable to always kill them when he could just stalk them and see what they're doing.

They asked about Naruto but with him being gone so long there was no way they'd know what he looks like and he's never in any place long enough to get attached to anyone long enough for them to know about him be side's he always used a Henge so they never saw the real him.

Tabuki-chan would be so proud of him he's learned so much from her and yet so much more. He's not yet visited any of the main villages of Iwa, Kumo, Suna and certainly not Kiri seeing as there's a war going on.

He wants to visit Suna to give them the scroll with Tabuki-chan's body but he'd have to find her niece Temari, or her brothers and he's not strong enough yet, but in time he will go to Suna who knows maybe he'll end up meeting Temari sometime who knows.

He has seen the odd ninja team along his travels none from Konoha though or Suna for that matter but just giving the scroll to any random Suna team would be weird and they'd ask what's in it especially if they opened up the scroll they'd probably think he killed her. For that matter, Temari could also think that.

Another year goes by he's thought about returning to Wave Country but hasn't just yet he did end up going to Uzushiogakure again, Just being around this village was weird and strangely enough soothing, this was his Clans home after all so in a way it feels like home to him also. He ended up staying there for a while he caught fish he hunted animals on the island he just lived a carefree life.

That is until he heard a disturbing rumour about Wave Country. It was once such a peaceful place but he heard rumours about some man called Gatō, he's heard about him from when he was in the Land of Iron, He seemed to be just a businessman but when he heard rumours about him being in Wave Country, then when he left Uzushiogakure he heard that nobody can enter Wave Country because of Gatō.

To any normal people that would be a problem but to him whose trained as a Ninja he can get in. He left Uzushiogakure and made his way back to Wave Country he saw that nobody was allowed to enter again not a problem for him.

As he just ran on the water and made his way to Tazuna's. Before he got to Tazuna's he entered the small village and what he saw angered him greatly he saw some thugs dragging a woman away she was older then he was.

He heard a man saying that was his wife and not to take her they ended up beating him up and taking her he quickly got to the man who told her she's become a slave or worse with Gatō.

Naruto quickly left and the two thugs not expecting any confrontation were casually walking back they'd tied her up and was over the shoulder of one of the thugs while they were laughing.

Naruto quickly ran at them and before they knew it they were both dead with throwing knives in the back on the neck. He grabbed the women before she hit the ground. He placed her on the ground before using a Katon Jutsu to dispose of there bodies.

He then carried her back to the man who was beaten up, He was thanked by the man and the women who had woken up. He smiled and told them to be careful from now on, and Gatō would be dealt with soon enough.

He asked them about Gatō he heard he was only a businessman and they told him the truth about him that he had taken over the country, They told him Gatō had crippled the economy.

After they told him what they knew he left them and headed to Tazuna's place. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Tsunami. She looked at him fearful of him being one of Gatō's thugs.

Naruto smiles at her "Tsunami it's been a while how are you."

Tsunami looks at him she sees the blond hair and blue eyes "Menma, is that you."

He nods "That it is."

She smiles and then hugs him "Menma you look so handsome, it's great to see you, I just wish the occasion was under better circumstances."

Naruto sighs "I know Gatō, I stopped two thugs from kidnapping a woman to sell her to Gatō."  
She shakes her head "I know Menma it's been happening for a few months now, he came here and quickly took over."

Naruto nods "Where's Tazuna, Kaiza, and Inari."

She quickly starts to cry and he looks down in shock he's about to speak again when she speaks "Gatō killed Kaiza, Inari's changed so much he's so angry now you know how he was well he was only a kid when you left, but he talks about there being no heroes anymore and everyone who goes against Gatō will die."

Naruto sighs 'Dammit, I left to save them and then look what happens this Gatō guy fucks everything up well this won't end well for him.' "I'm so sorry, Kaiza was a great guy but what about Tazuna is he OK."

She sniffs. "Tazuna's OK since Kaiza died Tazuna's got worse with drinking but he's trying to fight back he's trying to build a bridge to the mainland but now Gatō's trying to kill him for it so he's gone to get some help."

Naruto nods "I see and who's he gone to." ' _Don't say it's Konoha._ '

He waited for her to reply the reason she didn't say anything was because Tazuna only had enough money for a C-Ranked mission although she's smart enough to know that it would be a higher ranked mission "He's gone to help from Konoha but were poor so we only had enough for a C-ranked mission but Gatō has Missing-nin and loads of thugs."

Naruto nods ' _Konoha, dammit._ ' "Is my log cabin still there or has it been knocked down."

She smiles "It's still there are you staying for a while."

He smirks "Yea, so where's Inari."

She sighs "In the village probably."

He pats her on the shoulder "I've missed your cooking Tsunami-chan."

She smiles "Well I wish I could make you a feast, but it's hard the village has nothing and the wild animals Gatō says are now his property."

Naruto just scoffs "I don't care what he thinks all the animals are for everyone don't worry I'll get you some rabbits or something if any of his thugs get in my way I'll kill them."

She sighs "OK Menma, why don't you go find Inari."

He grins "Will do, I'll be back tonight with some rabbits or dear."

She chuckles "Whatever you find will be nice."

He nods "Oh, how long has Tazuna been gone."

She rubs her chin "I'd say about a week I think or was It two."

He chuckles "Losing your memory Tsunami-chan."

Shake giggles "Of course not Menma-kun, now shoo."

He smirks before leaving after leaving Tazuna's house he heads back into the village he doesn't get far before someone comes crashing into him. A little boy falls on his arse before looking up and glaring at Naruto "Look where you are going."

Naruto looks down and grins "Damn Inari, you've grown up since I saw you last."

Inari glares at Naruto the looks closer the blond hair and blue eyes "Menma."

Naruto grins "Been a while kiddo."

Inari then jumps up and hugs him "I missed you so much when did you get back, Nii-san."

"Today and I know what happened I'm sorry about your dad, he was a great guy."

Inari then starts to cry and hugs Naruto "Gatō killed him, I hate him."

Naruto nods "Come on let's go to my house and we can talk."

Inari nods and they head to Naruto's old house. It doesn't take long it's been a while since Naruto's been here but it seems it's been cleaned Inari grins "I keep it tidy I come here a lot."

Naruto chuckles and pats Inari on the shoulder and they sit down, Inari grins "So Menma-Nii-san did you travel a lot did you have fun."

Naruto laughs at Inari "It was more training then fun Inari, but yes I did have some fun on occasion. I heard your grandpa's gone to Konoha."

Inari nods and groans "There only going to die Gatō can't be killed."

Naruto sighs "Inari, I know you don't believe in hero's anymore but trust me I'll kill Gatō for what he did, you guy's are like family and he will pay for killing your dad, Kaiza was my friend."  
Inari looks at Naruto "I don't want you to die Nii-san."

Naruto grins "Trust me Gatō's as good as dead."

Inari nods "I saw when you said Konoha there was anger in your voice."

Naruto stands up and walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Sake one of Tabuki-chan's bottles. "Inari, I want to tell you some things, first my name isn't Menma Ukita, It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, and I was from Konoha before I ran away, I was hated and attacked by the villagers so I ran away, so that's why I don't have any love for Konoha so the team that comes I'll have to avoid."

Inari looks shocked but just nods "It's OK Naruto-Nii-san, I'll keep your secret I won't tell anyone, and I'll hate them too, they hurt my Nii-san, so I'll hate them just like you do."  
Naruto pats him on the shoulder "I don't hate them all, the villagers were just idiots and ruled by fear, you shouldn't hate them though, and keep my secret from your mum I'm trying to protect you and your mum and grandpa OK."

Inari nods "I understand Nii-san."

Naruto shakes his head "Come on let's get you back home it's getting late, I'll take you home, then I'll go hunting and then come back and your mum can make us something amazing like usual huh. Oh, lastly the Team from Konoha don't tell them about me."  
Inari nods "She makes great food, and yes I won't I'll act all hateful to them.  
Naruto just shakes his head and laughs "You do that Inari."


	4. Unwanted Attention

**Return Of The Uzumaki Part 4 Unwanted Attention**

 **A/N: Hey everyone time for chapter 4, This chapter will see Team 7 arrive and meet Naruto Uzumaki, There is some comedy in the chapter, BUT there isn't much in this story well I hope you enjoy. Naruto isn't a cold blooded killer but he can beat weak thugs without even trying.**

 ** **Kyūbi Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyūbi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

It's been a week since Naruto returned to Wave country, he's spent some time with Inari and his mum Tsunami, he's also been causing problems for Gatō, one of Gatō's establishments in the town that was once a general store was turned into a whore house.

The thugs ran the place kidnapping any women they saw and either killing or beating up there boyfriend or husbands and making the village even more miserable it also made them lose any hope they had in there hearts.

Naruto couldn't let this continue so he sneaked into the establishment and dealt with all the thugs if they were normal people he'd feel sad but because of what they did he showed them no mercy.

After he dealt with them all he freed all the women there. Gatō found out about it but had no idea who did it, every thug he sent out never returned only there heads were found, this infuriated Gatō but again he couldn't find out the person responsible.

When Gatō sent thugs to find out what happened from the villagers they just hid and again Naruto dealt with them, After some more time Gatō stopped sending thugs to investigate as like the others none ever returned only more heads.

It was around this time that he found out about Tazuna's return. Gatō knew that he couldn't allow Tazuna to finish this bridge so hired missing-nin to deal with him, Usually it wouldn't be a problem but this time Tazuna has hired bodyguards and not any bodyguards but ninjas.

He found this out the hard way as Zabuza one of the missing-nin he has under his employ sent the demon brothers Meizo and Gōzu to deal with him. It ended badly and they demon brothers failed.

Gatō was furious at this failure and demanded that Zabuza himself deal with them personally. Zabuza arrogantly said it would be easy but he would realise how wrong he was.

When he arrived he was shocked to come across Kakashi Hatake also known as the copycat ninja or Sharingan Kakashi. This would be harder then he expected he now knew why the demon brothers failed but they were Chūnin he's a whole different league to them.

After a long battle against one of his toughest opponents he was finally beaten he actually managed to capture Kakashi, unfortunately he underestimated Kakashi's brats well two of them, the two were able to rescue Kakashi who then overpowered him.

Zabuza was beaten he knew it, he knew Kakashi was going to kill him luckily his tool Haku had other idea's and saved him as he posed as a Hunter-nin, Haku threw two Senbon into Zabuza's neck making it seem to everyone that Zabuza was dead. They never even suspected luckily for Haku and Zabuza.

After Zabuza and Haku left Tazuna and his bodyguards also known as Team 7 continued to Tazuna's house. Team 7 met Tazuna's family his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari, As soon as Inari heard they were from Konoha he took an immediate dislike to them as Naruto-Nii-san or to everyone else Menma-Nii-san told him about Konoha.

A day after they arrived at Tazuna's house and Kakashi had woken up and he and his students Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Mazaguchi Tozawa are sitting down eating breakfast when Inari enters the house he was out meeting Naruto like he usually does.

Once he entered the house he scowled at Kakashi and his team. Tsunami enters the main room and sees Inari "Oh your back, where were you this time."

He looks at his mum "I was hanging out with Menma-Nii-san like usual."

She rolls her eyes "Oh silly me of course you were."

Inari nods then points at Kakashi "Why are they here, we don't need them, Menma can deal with Gatō."

Kakashi who's interested in this Menma character as Inari's mentioned him a few times since they arrived, he wonders who he is, now he and his team has to guard his family as well is curious, "Tsunami, may I ask who is this Menma, Inari's talking about."

Inari glares at Kakashi not wanting them to bother his Nii-san he then looks back at his mum "Don't tell him anything mum."

She not knowing about Naruto/Menma's hate for Konoha thinks her son's just being silly pats him on the shoulder "Don't be silly Inari."

Inari looks at his mum in shock then quickly runs out of the house Tsunami calls for him but he ignores her and she's confused she's wondering why Inari's acting like this he's been like this since they arrived she just shrugs and turns to Kakashi "Menma Ukita's a nice young man, our families known him for years."

"He was five when we first met him, he stayed here for two years until his aunt was killed them he left she died a few days after his seventh birthday, he took her death hard which you can imagine being seven, we had no idea where he went but he returned about a week ago. He and Inari are close as he calls Menma, his Nii-san."

Kakashi, Sakura and Mazaguchi are paying attention, Sasuke doesn't care this Menma's probably a loser. Kakashi's interested in this Menma and wants to know more about him the fact he arrived when he was five was strange.

Then just leaving at seven is weird something in the back of his mind is telling him this Menma may he a ninja or trained a normal kid wouldn't just leave at that age. "Tsunami, what does this Menma look like."

She rubs her chin wondering how to describe Menma then smiles "Well he has blond spiky hair but a ponytail going down his back, He was trained by his aunt I think she was a ninja, he has the most beautiful blue eyes and has the cutest marks on his cheeks at first I thought they were scars but they also look like whiskers."

Again Sasuke doesn't care and continues eating, Mazaguchi is interested but not that much, Sakura seems interested it would be nice to meet someone else and someone who seems to be Inari's only friend.

Then there's Kakashi, Tsunami's answered one question he's a ninja and is now wondering what he did for the last five years before he returned last week, the description she gave of this Menma is to much of a coincidence, now he puts everything he's heard together he arrived here at aged five exactly the age when Naruto left, he has to meet him to know that he's alive if it is Naruto after all.

After Tsunami explained Menma she's been looking at Kakashi and he seems to be in a daze "Are you OK Kakashi, you seemed to have zoned out there."

He looks up "Where can I find this Menma Ukita."

Tsunami and Sakura look at Kakashi wondering why he's so interested Tsunami remembered Tabuki's death and the people who came after Menma and her ' _Could he be looking for Menma, was this why Inari didn't want me to say anything._ '

Kakashi sees her look and seems to be getting worried and he doesn't know why "Tsunami, I don't want to hurt this Menma, I just want to meet him, I think I know him and if it's who I think it is then Menma isn't his real name."

Sakura and Tsunami seems interested again Sasuke was slightly curious but didn't care that much, Mazaguchi is curious but isn't that interested, he's not fully recovered from the last battle so isn't going to over exert himself by going anywhere.

Tsunami seems to be convinced "He lives in the forest, he has a log cabin."

Kakashi nods and starts to leave Sasuke and Mazaguchi remain eating but Sakura for some unknown reason decides to go with Kakashi and he doesn't seem to mind.

She's still not sure why she followed Kakashi but Kakashi seems interested in this Menma and it might be nice to meet someone maybe her age.

It's not as if Sasuke ever talks to her and Mazaguchi has never been that type of guy either he's more talkative then Sasuke but sometimes when he starts talking he never shuts up.

Meanwhile, while this was going on Inari's run through the forest he has to warn Naruto about this Kakashi guy he seems far too interested in Naruto.

When he arrives at the log cabin he sees Naruto cutting wood outside he pants when he arrives as it's hard running all the way with his short legs. "Naruto-nii-san we've got a problem."

Naruto stops cutting the wood and wipes his forehead it's hot out and that's why he's topless he looks at Inari and noticed that Inari's been running and is out of breath "What's up Inari, did your forget something you only left a short while ago? Is something wrong? is your mum and grandpa in trouble?"

Inari finally stands up and points back the way he's come "Everyone's fine, the problem is the team that came to help Grandpa there from Konoha, I wasn't going to tell you as I know you don't like them, but there leader some old guy with grey hair was asking about you."

He sighs hoping his mother didn't tell him anything but thinks she will "I tried to tell mum to tell him nothing but she was going to answer him he seemed interested in you."

Naruto just groans he'd heard that Tazuna had returned with some Ninja team now he knows it's a team from Konoha this could be a problem.

Kakashi and Sakura have followed Inari's scent through Pakkun, they come out into a clearing and immediately see Inari along with some kid about Sakura's age must be Menma.

When Kakashi sees him he immediately sees Minato but then realises it's Naruto it's really him he seems to be quite built and just by sensing him knows he's powerful maybe even more powerful then Sasuke.

This is definitely Naruto the whiskers gave it away not to mention the eyes so much like his father inwardly he's happy, for years he's wondered where Naruto was and is glad he's alive.

Now with Sakura, the moment she saw Menma she almost had a nosebleed, he's her age she thinks and but that isn't what's making her blush and almost have a nosebleed no that's because he's topless and the sweat coming down his muscled chest.

It's making it hard for her to think straight he's hot, he's got a great body not that she's seen anyone topless body before, but he's very handsome if she does say so herself.

Just staring at his chiselled chest and the six pack is making it hard for her to concentrate, her blush is easily giving it away. Her Inner-Self has already passed out from a nosebleed after screaming how hot he was.

Sakura gulps as a trickle of blood drops from her nose she's embarrassed especially if this Menma thinks she's a pervert she does inwardly smirk though she and her Inner-Self that has just woken up both admit one thing ' _He's so hot, suck on that Ino-Pig.'_

In Konoha, Ino's bored there's no missions today and she's working in her families flower shop and she's bored out of her skull, since Sasuke left she's so bored she really hates that Sakura's on the same team as Sasuke. She's almost asleep when she suddenly lifts her head "Someone's talking about me, I hope it's Sasuke-kun."

Meanwhile, back with Naruto/Menma, Inari, Sakura, and Kakashi Nobodies said anything but Naruto's studying the two new arrivals there's something about the older man's arrival something's familiar about him but he doesn't know why.

He looks at the girl who's still blushing she's been doing that for the last few minutes not to mention she has a nosebleed, this is nothing new to him when he was in The Land Of Iron girls looked at him like that some adults women also It was kind of unnerving when the adults did it though.

It's happened a lot since he's returned here also and now there is this girl he admits she's pretty, if he's honest the prettiest girl he's ever seen but maybe that's because of her hair colour it's pretty unique or exotic.

He then remembers that he's topless and it's not helping the situation but it's to hot to care right now he then thinks about Konoha and he sighs he's not happy it's Konoha that's arrived and this team seems to be interested in him he hoped that he could remain unnoticed but that isn't going to happen now.

Kakashi still watches Naruto still nobodies said anything but Kakashi can tell by Naruto's looks that he's not happy to see them not that he knows why unless he's still angry about what happened before he ran away.

He then looks at Inari and sees him glaring at him also and understands now why he's been glaring at him and his team ever since they arrived yesterday.

Naruto has finally had enough of the silence "What do you want Konoha-nin."

Kakashi sighs before replying "It's nice to see you alive after so long, Naruto."

Sakura looks at Kakashi then Naruto and is confused ' _Tsunami called him Menma Ukita, so why is Kakashi-sensei, calling him Naruto._ ' "Kakashi-sensei, I thought his name was Menma Ukita."

Kakashi doesn't reply to her question but replies to Naruto "We've been looking for you for years."

Naruto growls and scoffs at this Ninja who seems to know him he knows they've been looking for him for two years and he's killed enough of them in the two years they came here he was glad they never came to The Land Of Iron. Just thinking about Konoha makes him remember Tabuki-chan and that they killed her.

He clenches his fist in anger before replying "I know you have been looking for me sending your ANBU after me for two years, demanding I return with them sometimes kidnapping the villages to blackmail them, so I killed them but they kept coming they killed Tabuki-chan, had these seals on there tongues some sort of restriction seal or something."

Kakashi and Sakura are both shocked that he's killed people for Sakura it's a sad signs he's definitely her age and yet he's already killed people although she knows that as a Kunoichi she will have to kill also.

Kakashi is shocked he sees knives on his trousers a strange weapon but that isn't what's shocked him ANBU doing such despicable things but the moment he said they had strange seals on there tongues was surprising as ANBU don't have seals on there tongue.

Naruto's getting annoyed that they haven't said anything "What do you want now?"

Kakashi doesn't know what to say he will inform the Hokage about this maybe he'll know what he's talking about he then tries to calm down the situation he doesn't want a fight "I'm not here to hurt you Naruto, My name is Kakashi..."

Before he can continue Naruto speaks. "Kakashi Hatake, also known as the copycat ninja the man of a thousand Jutsu's and Sharingan Kakashi, I've heard about you, Now I remember you, if I remember you were once Inu, but as your not wearing a mask any more means your not in ANBU."

He sees the shock from Sakura ' _This Naruto knows more about Kakashi-sensei then I do how would he know he was an ANBU not even I knew that and he's my Sensei._ '

Naruto watches her before turning back to Kakashi "So you now have a team and your guarding Tazuna while he builds his bridge and your guarding him from Gatō and Zabuza and Haku, I'm guessing this is one of your students."

Kakashi is shocked that Naruto seems to know so much about him and the situation, He's changed so much that's certain he wonders how strong he is but it seems he doesn't trust Konoha so getting anything out of him might be a problem.

Sakura waves at him "Hello Naruto, My name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

Naruto looks at Sakura and smiles "Hello Sakura, pretty name Cherry Blossom, I like your hair you don't see many pink haired people around."

Again she blushes at his compliment he seems like a nice person not to mention he's attractive which is a plus, personally she hates her pink hair as people make fun of her for it.

Inari looks at Naruto and then Sakura then back to Naruto and tugs his leg "What are you doing Nii-San, you can't be friends with her."

The three of them look at Inari confused before Naruto smiles "Why is that Inari, I'm only saying she's pretty."

Sakura blushes again she's acting like Hinata from the academy she's like that with everyone but this is a first for her someone is actively complimenting her several times and she likes the feeling.

Inari again is confused "But you can't be friends with her."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "And why is that."

Inari looks at Naruto like he's an idiot "Because she's a girl."

Everyone looks at Inari before Naruto pats him on the head "Really Inari, I didn't know that." Sakura giggles at that and Kakashi just chuckles he's glad the situation seems to have calmed down.

Inari is really confused thinking his Nii-San must have hit his head or something "You didn't know she was a girl Nii-san."

Naruto rolls his eyes at Inari but what can you expect he's a kid. "I was being sarcastic Inari, So tell me why can't boys be friends with girls."

Inari scratches his head a thing he's learned from Naruto "Boy's can only be friends with Boys and Girls with Girls didn't you know that."

Naruto chuckles at Inari and shakes his head ' _Inari, you are weird._ ' "Answer this then Inari, If Boys and Girls can't be friends how was you born."

Inari shrugs "I don't know."

Naruto sighs "Well your mum and Dad became friends Inari, it's usually how kids are born although there are other things involved."

Inari is curious "OK and then what happened."

Naruto's eyes widen ' _Does he expect me to tell him about sex, that's not really my job, not that I really know about that stuff myself_.'

He then looks at Sakura who blushes as her mum has already had this discussion with her even though she didn't want to hear it. He then scratches his head before thinking he's been told this by Tabuki-chan. "Well, let's say your mum and dad spent a lot of time together and got intermate and you was born."

Inari still being confused is trying to take this all in. "Then what happened and what does intermate mean."

Naruto groans not really wanting to have this conversation even looks at Sakura and Kakashi the latter seems to be finding this who situation amusing not that anyone can tell because of his mask.

Sakura is shocked about all this and her Inner-Self isn't helping matters because she keeps suggesting her and Naruto get intermate and the fact he's still topless is making everything worse.

Naruto sighs "Well I'll tell you what Intermate means, well NEVER, but after they were intermate you was born."

Inari nods "OK but how?"

Naruto just face palms himself "Well then you appeared in a Giant Dragon Egg."

Sakura giggles as does Kakashi neither expecting this or this whole situation. Inari looks amazed then he looks at Naruto and then Sakura "I was born in a Dragon's egg really, wait so does that mean you and her will become friends and create a baby in a dragon's egg."

Neither Naruto or Sakura expected that and were shocked, Kakashi meanwhile thought this whole situation is totally Hilarious, seeing these two blushing.

Again Sakura's Inner-Self is already picturing this scenario picturing it seems her inner-self has already seemed to have given up on Sasuke-Kun, and is telling her to have a baby with the sexy hunk in front of her.

Naruto looks at Inari and would rather not have this conversation ever again "Maybe you should head home Inari, your mom's probably worried about you, you haven't had breakfast yet have you, off you go."

Inari nods "Yea, that's true OK, I'll see you later Nii-san."

After Inari leaves Sakura and Kakashi follows him, it will take time to get Naruto to trust them even if that amusing discussion just happened.

It's been two days since Kakashi and Sakura met Naruto, Kakashi did try and speak to him but he was always gone so he had no choice but to train his team for the inevitable confrontation with Zabuza and that Masked Ninja. They were all shocked to find out that Zabuza was still alive and that the Missing-nin was in fact working for Zabuza all along.

Sakura being the smartest of the three then suddenly realised it was true and told Sasuke and Mazaguchi about the role of the Hunter-nin's, Kakashi was impressed that she figured it out.

He took his team into the Forrest he stopped and started informing them about Chakra Control he asked if any of them knew what that was and again Sakura guessed correctly. He then goes onto explaining Tree Climbing of course they all just start laughing.

Sasuke then scoffs and says that he knows how to climb trees and his weak teammates also. Mazaguchi just ignores Sasuke it's really annoying that he had to be on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, he really can't stand him.

Sakura just ignores Sasuke although she's starting to hate the way he treats her and Mazaguchi it's like he takes satisfaction in there misery. Kakashi just sighs then explains the process, Suffice to say there all shocked.

Meanwhile, Naruto's walking through the forest, he knows that Kakashi's being visiting him but he makes sure to be gone before he arrives. As he's walking her sees someone in the trees he immediately realises who it is, it's Haku.

He met Haku a day ago in the forest gathering herbs, Naruto studied her, he knows everyone in this village plus he can sense Chakra in her and a lot of it.

He followed her after she left and saw her meet up with Zabuza this explains how he survived as Tazuna told him what happened.

Now he sees her again he then senses four other people and it's Kakashi and his team, it seems Haku is spying on them. He's about to leave but decides to see how strong Kakashi's team is.

He leans against the tree and watches as Sakura, Sasuke and Mazaguchi start the exercise one he knows all to well from Tabuki-chan's teachings. He wonders what this team is made of he's heard of the Uchiha Clan so wonders if he's anything special.

Finally they all start the exercise well after Kakashi passes them all Kunai he guesses to mark there progress he watches as Sakura gets it pretty much straight away and gets quite high on her first attempt.

Then he watches as Sasuke and Mazaguchi tries to copy her and they fail. He saw the look Sasuke gave Sakura and it wasn't good he was pissed that was quite obvious for all to see.

Sakura's sat on a branch and watches her teammates they didn't get it like she did when she was about to tell Sasuke about her accomplishment but just be looking at him made her stay quiet.

She continue watching her teammates until she spots someone watching it seems that Naruto seems to have sensed her so he looks up at her and she smiles and waves at him "Hey Naruto."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Mazaguchi and Haku who hasn't even sensed him finally notice Naruto. Haku just continues watching but she is interested to know how she never sensed him.

Kakashi unknowingly is thinking on the same lines as Haku he's shocked that he never even noticed him he's really interested to know his skills.

Mazaguchi hasn't seen Naruto before and wonders how long he's been there. Sasuke looks at Naruto and scowls although he's wondering how strong he is maybe he should challenge him he seems weak so will probably realise who he's dealing with nobody beats him he's an Uchiha the elite the best of the best.

Naruto ignores the stares from everyone it's obvious Sasuke wants to fight him but he ignores him and focuses on Sakura "Nice work Sakura, It seems you have pretty good chakra control."

Sasuke saw Naruto look at him then just ignore him and that pissed him off he'd show him that he's not to be ignored he steps away from the tree and approaches Naruto.

Naruto looks away from Sakura and looks at Sasuke and rolls his eyes his emotions are so easy to understand no doubt it's his Uchiha arrogance he thinks he can get what he wants he can only surmise that Sasuke's about to challenge him. He's proven right when Sasuke challenges him to a spar well more like demanded.

Naruto had already turned away from him. Sakura was happy that someone's said something nice about what she did she already gathered that Sasuke wouldn't say anything and Mazaguchi is to focused on the task at hand not hearing anything from Kakashi hurt though.

She quickly makes her way down from the tree she was in and wonders if Naruto will fight Sasuke she is curious to know how strong Naruto is though.

Naruto just scoffs at Sasuke's challenge "Tell me this Uchiha, why should I bother wasting my time with you, what do I get out of this, I have nothing to prove to anyone least of all you."

It's Sasuke's turn to scoff then he smirks "So that's it is it, your scared, I'm not surprised, you finally realised that your against an Uchiha, I'm not surprised your scared I'm an elite you'd only be embarrassing yourself."

Naruto just rolls his eyes ' _Uchiha arrogance why am I not surprised._ ' "Scared of a wuss like you, please, you think because your an Uchiha that your automatically the best there is what arrogance, I've met many idiots like you and killed several of them, as I said before I have nothing to prove to you or anyone else."

"I'd be the one embarrassing you, I wonder could your arrogance handle that, but as you challenged me an ass kicking from me is something you deserve an ass kicking to show you that your nothing special."

Sasuke clenches his fist and grinds his teeth not only has this nobody insulted not only him but his clan oh he's going to show him who's best.

He gets into his Uchiha Taijutsu stance and grins "Oh it will be you who gets his ass kicked you like everyone else will know that the Uchiha are the best, I will show you this myself."

Naruto looks at Sakura then Kakashi and then Mazaguchi it seems Sakura was worried, Mazaguchi, and Kakashi seemed interested in this he shrugs and pulls away from the tree he was leaning against and approaches Sasuke and just walks past him getting into his own Taijutsu stance.

Kakashi walks up to them "OK you two this is a Taijutsu only match Hajime."


End file.
